Unrequited love
by Minikvak
Summary: "If you don't mind it, I will just demonstrate it on you, Hinata." He said with a smirk. Suddenly he leaned his arms against the wall, so it looked like his arms surround her. Hinata was confused, she couldn't understand what he was trying to do...
1. Chapter 1 - Sorry I can't help you

**_Chapther 1 - Sorry, I can't help you_**

It was a Friday night and Ino was holding a party. Hinata leaned up against a wall and smiled at the sight of the others. She wore a white dress that showed her curves, and her bangs were put to the side. She took a sip from her glass, and could immediately taste that someone has put a really strong sake in it. She was about to go and throw it out if it wasn't because there came a familiar blonde up to her.

"Oh hey Hinata! You look nice today." Said Naruto with a smile, Hianta blushed immediately, and drank a little more of her glass.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked after an awkward pause.

"S-Sure Naruto, what can I help you?" Asked Hinata curious.

"Well you see, there's this girl that I'm starting to like, but the problem is that I don't know how to get in touch with her." He said, blushing a little bit.

'Oh, so he has a crush on someone...' she thought sad, but she came to herself when she saw Naruto looked at her in wonder.

"Hello, Earth is calling Hinata?" He said.

"Ah, sorry I was just spacing out for a moment, so how is the girl?" She asked, she tried to ignore it, but her heart ached while she asked.

"Hm... She is sweet, very shy, but it's pretty cute when she blushes. She smells of lavender…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because Sasuke came by.

"What are you two doing out here? Why are you not together with the others?" asked Sasuke cold.

"Um, N-Naruto has a crush on someone, and I was just trying to help him, if you have time you can maybe help him too?" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Fine, I'll help him, but only because I have nothing to do. So how is she?" Said Sasuke and blushed but he quickly looked away, so he got the grace to control himself. He could not get the picture with Hinata there was blushing out of his head. He has in a long time have a good eye to Hinata, actually since the day they should have new seats and they ended up sitting together, he had noticed her. Her sweet laugh, the soft voice, her blushing face, she was just… Adorable.

"As I said before..." began Naruto as he looked back and forth at Hinata and Sasuke." She is sweet, very shy, and smells slightly of lavender..." he said and turned to Hinata. Sasuke knew who it was, he looked at Hinata who clearly had no regards to who it could be. He knew that Hinata has been in love with Naruto in a long time, but for some reason he could not bring himself to put them together. He was reluctant to admit it, but she was a very sweet and pretty girl.

'Forgive me Hinata, but I will not hand you over to Naruto' he thought and finally said "Huh, so you would like to be in contact with her? I can surely give you some advice." He said with a sly smile. He turned slowly around to Hinata "If you don't mind it, I will just demonstrate it on you, Hinata." He said with a smirk. Suddenly he leaned his arms against the wall, so it looked like his arms surround her. Hinata was confused, she couldn't understand what he was trying to do. "So what you do, Naruto ..." Sasuke said without looking away from Hinata, he continued "You look her in the eyes and lean forward to give her a kiss..." Hinata was not pink, she was tomato red in the face and she squeezed her eyes nervous in. Sasuke leaned slowly forward, and enjoyed seeing the blushing Hinata.

"Sasuke, stop it, you don't have to continue!..." Said Naruto angrily, but Sasuke did not hear what he said, actually he did't give a damn about it, he was going to give her a kiss, but he stopped. He could not bring himself to do it. The sight of Hinata that shiver from nervousness ... It just felt wrong.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went away from her. "So Naruto, while she thinks you want to give her a kiss on the mouth, you give her a kiss on the cheek instead of..." he said and smiled awkwardly to them. Neither of them said anything, Naruto was confused, Sasuke was a bit embarrassed, and Hinata was not sure what happened. "Tch ... This party is becoming too much, so I think I'm out of here." He said and went as he scratched his hair.

Hinata was still blushing and she almost forgot that Naruto was standing beside here. "Oh boy, I cannot believe him. Who does he think he is?" Said an angry Naruto.

"Um… H-He is Sasuke?" said Hinata and giggle.

"I know that Hianta, why are you saying such strange…" Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata. "A-Are you drunk?" he asked.

In the meantime, Sasuke was standing outside the house. 'Dammit, what was I thinking?! It is obvious that she hate me now…' he turned around to the wall and start hitting it. 'Why… Why did it have to be Naruto?!' pictures of Hinata started to appeared in his head. 'Why, did it have to be him?! Why couldn't she be like all the other girls?' he was still hitting on the wall and his hands were beginning to bleed. 'Why… Why… WHY AM I SO MAD?' he gave the wall the last hit and slowly he was sitting on the ground. He took a deep breath and covered half of his face with his hand. 'Hah… Why, is she the one that fell in love with?' he thought sad and was blushing a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm not drunk

**_Chapter 2 – I'm not drunk_**

"Me? Drunk?" Hinata giggled "Never! I not even allowed to drink."

"A-Are you sure? You seem very ... Different." Said Naruto and looked one more time at her.

"Naruto." Said Hinata with a very confident voice and put her hands on his cheeks. "I'm not drunk, try to look me in my eyes. Do I look drunk? "She said while looking him deep into his blue eyes. Naruto could not understand it. She was certain drunk, and the best solution in such a situation like this, is to get her sober again. But he could not bring himself to do anything, he just stared into her eyes. Her perfect lavender eyes. Without he noticed it, his cheeks begin to be red.

Meanwhile, Naruto blushed, floated a lot of thought around the Hinatas head. 'What have I just done? Why can I not control my body? But Naruto have such nice eyes.' She looked dreamily at him. 'I wish the time just stopped... Ah, what is that there is close to his mouth? It looks like a birthmark...?' She looked intently at his mouth 'No, wait, it's just chocolate!' She thought, and smiled.

'Huh, she looks at my mouth. Wait, is that not a sign that she wants a kiss?' Thought Naruto as he tried to remember the advice that was in his father's magazines. 'Hm ... Why can I not remember what I read yesterday... Woaw! She, she smiles at me?!' They stood for a few seconds and finally he could not stand it anymore. He wants her so badly. He leaned slowly over to her...

"Ouch ..." said Sasuke as he looked at his hands. 'Well, I'd better go and get this healed' he thought, and went into the house. He looked around for someone who could help him, but then he saw them. Hinata had her hands on Naruto's cheeks and they looked like they were deeply in love with each other. Sasuke could no longer feel the pain in his hands. He stood still and was frozen. Everything around him was gone, the only thing he could notice was them. Naruto leaned in to her, and she just stood and smiled. 'Hah... Well, as long as she is happy. I guess, I'm just an eyesore for here, it is better that I just leave now...' he thought sadly and he walked with heavy steps toward the door.

'What is Naruto doing? He is coming closer and closer to me... Uwaaah! He will kiss me? This may be the best moment..." Hinata stopped thinking because she felt a little bit dizzy. When Naruto was a few millimeters away from her lips, she fell down on the floor.

"H-Hinata?! OMG Hinata!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke turned around and he ran toward the crowd that had gathered. "Let me pass!" he yelled, and all looked scared at him. They moved when they saw his face. When he came through the crowd, he saw to his horror, Hinata lying unconscious on the floor. He sat down on his knees and lifted her up. "Hinata..." he said as he did't know what else he could say. The whole room was quiet, no one dared to say anything. Suddenly Hinata turned around, and they could hear some small noises from her. "Don't tell me..." said Sasuke and looked at her. "Hinata, are you sleeping?" He asked, and all sighed of relief.

"Well Sasuke, I'll take her home." Said Naruto and broke the silent, he grabbed Hinatas arm.

"Heh, you don't need to do that, Naruto. I was also on my way home." Said Sasuke and gave him a fake smile.

"But Sasuke. I am also on my way home, and her house is in my direction. So just let me take her home." Said Naruto and gave him a similar smile to Sasuke. He pulled a little harder in Hinatas arm.

"Naruto, just let me do it!" Yelled Sasuke as he stood up and grabbed Hinatas other arm.

"Just let her arm go, Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto back.

They both grabbed her arms, and did not notice the others who stood around them. At last couldn't Ino take it anymore. She pushed through as the other, and finally she stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto. She took a deep breath "SASUKE, NARUTO! STOP IT! AND RELEASE POOR HINATAS ARMS" screamed Ino to them. They looked terrified at Ino and they both let go of Hinatas arms. !BANG! it sounded as they let go, and all looked nervous at Hinata, who just lay on the floor quietly and slept.

THE NEXT DAY

The sun shone through the window and hit Hinata, who was asleep. She turned and opened her eyes slowly. 'Where am I? This is not my room...' thought Hinata. 'Ouch, my head really hurts! W-What have I done?' She sat up from the bed and looked around. She saw a glass of water and a pill on the table beside her. She took the pill and swallowed it while she drank the water. Eventually she lay under the duvet again and fell asleep. While she slept, opened the door to the room and a well-known person showed up.

**_Chapter 2 – I'm not drunk_**

"Me? Drunk?" Hinata giggled "Never! I not even allowed to drink."

"A-Are you sure? You seem very ... Different." Said Naruto and looked one more time at her.

"Naruto." Said Hinata with a very confident voice and put her hands on his cheeks. "I'm not drunk, try to look me in my eyes. Do I look drunk? "She said while looking him deep into his blue eyes. Naruto could not understand it. She was certain drunk, and the best solution in such a situation like this, is to get her sober again. But he could not bring himself to do anything, he just stared into her eyes. Her perfect lavender eyes. Without he noticed it, his cheeks begin to be red.

Meanwhile, Naruto blushed, floated a lot of thought around the Hinatas head. 'What have I just done? Why can I not control my body? But Naruto have such nice eyes.' She looked dreamily at him. 'I wish the time just stopped... Ah, what is that there is close to his mouth? It looks like a birthmark...?' She looked intently at his mouth 'No, wait, it's just chocolate!' She thought, and smiled.

'Huh, she looks at my mouth. Wait, is that not a sign that she wants a kiss?' Thought Naruto as he tried to remember the advice that was in his father's magazines. 'Hm ... Why can I not remember what I read yesterday... Woaw! She, she smiles at me?!' They stood for a few seconds and finally he could not stand it anymore. He wants her so badly. He leaned slowly over to her...

"Ouch ..." said Sasuke as he looked at his hands. 'Well, I'd better go and get this healed' he thought, and went into the house. He looked around for someone who could help him, but then he saw them. Hinata had her hands on Naruto's cheeks and they looked like they were deeply in love with each other. Sasuke could no longer feel the pain in his hands. He stood still and was frozen. Everything around him was gone, the only thing he could notice was them. Naruto leaned in to her, and she just stood and smiled. 'Hah... Well, as long as she is happy. I guess, I'm just an eyesore for here, it is better that I just leave now...' he thought sadly and he walked with heavy steps toward the door.

'What is Naruto doing? He is coming closer and closer to me... Uwaaah! He will kiss me? This may be the best moment..." Hinata stopped thinking because she felt a little bit dizzy. When Naruto was a few millimeters away from her lips, she fell down on the floor.

"H-Hinata?! OMG Hinata!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke turned around and he ran toward the crowd that had gathered. "Let me pass!" he yelled, and all looked scared at him. They moved when they saw his face. When he came through the crowd, he saw to his horror, Hinata lying unconscious on the floor. He sat down on his knees and lifted her up. "Hinata..." he said as he did't know what else he could say. The whole room was quiet, no one dared to say anything. Suddenly Hinata turned around, and they could hear some small noises from her. "Don't tell me..." said Sasuke and looked at her. "Hinata, are you sleeping?" He asked, and all sighed of relief.

"Well Sasuke, I'll take her home." Said Naruto and broke the silent, he grabbed Hinatas arm.

"Heh, you don't need to do that, Naruto. I was also on my way home." Said Sasuke and gave him a fake smile.

"But Sasuke. I am also on my way home, and her house is in my direction. So just let me take her home." Said Naruto and gave him a similar smile to Sasuke. He pulled a little harder in Hinatas arm.

"Naruto, just let me do it!" Yelled Sasuke as he stood up and grabbed Hinatas other arm.

"Just let her arm go, Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto back.

They both grabbed her arms, and did not notice the others who stood around them. At last couldn't Ino take it anymore. She pushed through as the other, and finally she stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto. She took a deep breath "SASUKE, NARUTO! STOP IT! AND RELEASE POOR HINATAS ARMS" screamed Ino to them. They looked terrified at Ino and they both let go of Hinatas arms. !BANG! it sounded as they let go, and all looked nervous at Hinata, who just lay on the floor quietly and slept.

THE NEXT DAY

The sun shone through the window and hit Hinata, who was asleep. She turned and opened her eyes slowly. 'Where am I? This is not my room...' thought Hinata. 'Ouch, my head really hurts! W-What have I done?' She sat up from the bed and looked around. She saw a glass of water and a pill on the table beside her. She took the pill and swallowed it while she drank the water. Eventually she lay under the duvet again and fell asleep. While she slept, opened the door to the room and a well-known person showed up.

* * *

**To be honest, this is the first time I have made a fanfiction story and I only made this for fun. I did't thought that there was someone** **who will read this. So I hope you like this chapter and Happy New Year! :)**

**(/^o^)/ Hurrah for SasuHina!**


End file.
